Three Pyramids
by SapphireAVK
Summary: Yami is a DJ in the Hottest Club in town "Three Pyramids".DJ Pharaoh Yami is known for his cockiness and bluntness.Then the hottest and coolest singer Yugi Motou The Bullet arrives,what happens. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yami is a DJ in the Hottest Club in town "Three Pyramids". His skills are legendary everywhere...even in bed. DJ Pharaoh (Yami) is known for his cockiness and bluntness. Then the hottest and coolest singer Yugi Motou also known as #The Bullet# arrives and joins the club to sing with the DJ, but something happens.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The loud music was heard all through out Domino city, everyone knew it was the hottest, the cockiest and the most bluntest DJ of all...DJ Pharaoh turning up the heat all through the city.

Yami turned up the bass and looked through the crowd...nobody catching his interest to play with...let me explain...Yami is not only hot, cocky, blunt but he is also a heartbreaker...he loved to play with peoples hearts and leave them wanting for more. All knew about that reputation of his but all wanted to have a little taste of the legendary man himself, always thought that the taste would be enough but when they all found out that it was false it was too late to turn back. His legendary skills as a DJ, musician which reached nearly everyone across the world...but not only that but who got or didn't get a chance to have him in their bed all told everyone the same thing he was legendary.

Yami remixed some music on the go while letting all the new costumers from all across the world to get a taste of the music he made.

'Man, I'm bored' thought Yami, he wasn't bored of the music...no...he loved it, but it was kinda lonely up there in the DJ booth...even though it overlooked the crowd.

"Hey Yams" shouted Joeys voice from behind him

"Oh hey'

"I wanted to tell ya some hot news" told him Joey

"eh? hot news? I'm all ears" answered Yami while finishing the song

"Ever heard of The Bullet?" asked Joey

"THE BULLET, oh yeah...was his name Yugi Motou or something, I think he was from Domino, right?"

"Hmm yeah that one, well our club invited HIM to come and work with us in this place"

"Shit...that's hot, I wonder how good he is in be...phmmp.." Joey quickly covered Yami's mouth...

"I WAS JUST SAYING HOW HE DOES IN BED CUZ BY HIS NAME...THE BULLET...well it makes a good expression"

"Do not talk about Yugi like that" hissed Joey

"Hey, ya know him then, Jopey?"

"Do not call me like that and yeah i know him he was my best friend while we were in da school but then his Gramps died and he signed a contract with some company and moved away with his career, but we still keep contact...he is the coolest of the cool, I miss that little guy sooo much" told Joey

"Oh...ohhhh, anyone else around here know him?" asked Yami

"Oh yeah, most of the gang but man we missed him sooooo much"

"Wait you all knew him and never told me that? and wait are you telling me that Bakura, Marik or Kaiba missed him too?" joked Yami

"It just never came to mind to tell you that and yeah even though those guys wont admit it they do miss him"

Yami burst out laughing "Never though I would hear that those miss someone"

Joeys phone started ringing, "Sorry Yams, gotta answer" Yami nodded

"Ya?" asked Joey

'_Joey_' answered a melodic voice

"Yug its really you, man, when are you coming home?" asked Joey and Yami turned his attention on Joey trying to hear what he is saying

'_I'm on my way right now, gonna be here in about half an hour, could you do me a favor and pick me up cause I don't wanna make an entrance coming here?_' asked Yugi

"Okay, Ill be right over Yugi, Ill tell the guys to come and meet you too"

'_Sure Joey, Ill meet you guys there, bye_" Yugi said as he hanged up.

"Yams I'm gonna go meet Yug and I gotta call all the group tell them to come meet him too, could ya cover for me?" asked Joey

"Sure, but you gotta let me meet that Yugi of yours real soon"

"Deal" said Joey and left.

"Well this is the start of something interesting!" said Yami and continued to rock the hottest club in town.

* * *

"Yug" shouted Joey over all over the arriving crowd coming out of the plane

"shhhhh I dont want anyone to know me here, why do u think i am wearing a wig and contacts?" asked him Yugi

"Ah" blushed Joey "...and I though you just decided to wear it..ahh well...the guys are waiting inside...Seto convinced the people working inside to let ya pass without checking in and stuff soo come on man, we missed ya sooo much!" said Joey all in one breath while Yugi just laughed.

* * *

**_That's the first chapter,tell me what you think! -YF_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well,we're here,pal" said Joey looking through the rear view mirror at Yugi

"Thats good,sooo they're all inside waiting for us in the dark to show up and then jump out and shout surprise?" asked Yugi

"How'd ya know that?"

"Weeell they do that all the time and you are reallly looking expectant!" answered Yugi

"Well,...ya know about the contract with the club,where ya sing with the DJ Pharaoh...?" asked Joey

"Hmmm yeah"

"Well I just wanna tell you that he joined tha gang not too long ago...even though he wont meet ya tonight...I just wanted to tell ya...oh and beware of him!" advised Joey

_Beware?_ though Yugi "Beware of him,why?" asked Joey

"Ya'll know when ya see him" was all that Joey said while walking through the door

* * *

"They're comming hide" whispered Tea exitedly,

they all hid through out the room and at that moment Joey and Yugi walked in to the room , Joey saying "...ya see him"

"SURPRISE" they all shouted together at the top of their lungs while Bakura,Marik and Kaiba added (with straight faces) "Welcome home, little superstar" and about 2 seconds later they all burst out laughing

"Yeah,yeah keep calling me that and someday i wont come back" said Yugi seriously,they all stared at him and in about 10 secong Yugi couldnt hide his laughing any more "You actually bought that?" at Yugi's laughing they all cracked up,laughing along side him.

"Now lets eat" said Joey and ran for the kitchen,while everyone processed what he said then at the same time they shouted "DONT YOU DARE GO NEAR THAT FOOD,JOEY" and all rushed to try and get him away from all the food...Lets just say that didn't turn out well!

* * *

The next morning

Yugi woke up feeling great knowing he was back home,he got up,showered,got dressed,ate and decided to go to the club which he would be now officially working in for some time.

Yugi took his keys and went out, locking the door and after looking around he ran for the car before anyone noticed him. As he drove to the club he turned on the most popular music channel and as it turned on,one of his songs came on _'Just Smile'_.

_Every time I turn the radio on and I hear your song_

_I wonder,what am I to you?_

_Compared to your look, I am nothing_

_Your body...like the desserts sand,_

_Your eyes...like burning fire,_

_Your soul...the bravest warrior can't compare,_

_Your heart..that of a Pharaoh_

_How can I even hope to get your attention?_

_Just for a second...to see you smile_

_(Chorus)_

_Smile at me,love_

_Smile my Pharaoh,_

_Ill just admire you from afar,_

_While you live you life and find that one for your heart_

_To share your happiness and sadness,_

_Love and everything you feel,_

_But spare me a second,_

_Just smile and thats all I need,_

_To go on and live_

_The one you will find,_

_Will be better for you,_

_Than me but spare me a smile,_

_If thats all it is,_

_For that smile I'll brave hell,_

_Kill and love,just for that smile_

_(Chorus)_

_Smile at me,love_

_Smile my Pharaoh,_

_Ill just admire you from afar,_

_While you live you life and find that one for your heart_

_To share your happiness and sadness,_

_Love and everything you feel,_

_But spare me a second,_

_Just smile and thats all I need,_

_To go on and live_

_(End of song)_

Though the song was written by himself...It seemed it was alright

If it wasnt why would the people order it to be on the radio, Yugi smiled to himself _ Maybe one day I will find you My Pharaoh..._

What he didn't know was that it was the day.

* * *

_**Just a reminder I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…I just own the song and the plot! :) -YF**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Yugi arrived to the club he didn't know what to do

Stand and stare in awe at the club or jump up and down like a high school girl from happiness to be able to work at such a club.  
The club looked like an Ancient Egyptian Palace and the size of it...well as I said an Ancient Egyptian Palace.

He decided to try none of those ideas as someone may recognize him..so he locked his car and made his way into the club.  
As he entered he stood in awe for a minute before trying to compose himself as he looked as the decor of the club inside..

A large hallway like room greeted him , the room was quite round with a staircase at each side,with a beautiful archway in the middle that led you to the club with a red carpet in the middle and many colourful drapes /curtains hanging...making it look mysterious, the middle of the room was the palace model on a gold looking table...it showed where each room was and what it was for,  
the room had two sofas by the staircase in case someone wanted to sit down.

As he walked past the model and into the room he found a big room with a stage & a DJ booth, gigantic dance floor and in the middle of the room was an upside down pyramid as a bar...  
the club had some people in it but not too much as it was still too early for the employees at the popular Egyptian club wore different outfits...either or an Egyptian dancer/entertainer costume,slave/servant or some wore outfits of nobility...but he hadn't seen one of royalty yet...

Yugi went over to the bartender ''Sorry, can you tell me where I can find your manager...err..master'' asked Yugi

''You're highness,we've been expecting you,please follow me'' said the bartender and led Yugi through what it seemed like endless corridors..when they arrived at a big door..he didn't know how to describe it all he could think of was the gigantic Eye of Horus staring right at him from the door...and the two guard standing on either side of the door.

The guards looked up bored..but when they saw Yugi they scampered off..throwing the throne room door open quickly.  
As Yugi walked in he was relieved when he saw no one sitting on the thrones..as it would have been an awkward situation

The 'servant' (bartender) led him over to the long table standing just to the side of the thrones,there was quite a few people gathered there taking quietly to each other, as Yugi and the bartender (he still had no idea of his name) came over their hushed talking stopped as they looked over to them

''Yugi Mutou,sirs'' said the bartender

''Dissmissed'' said one of the men and the bartender disappeared in the blink of an eye

''Ah, Yugi Mutou,how nice finally meeting you,I am Maximilian Pegasus-the owner of this club and these are my companions Dartz,Duke Devlin and Seto Kaiba (who winked at him)''  
''A pleasure to meet you all'' answered Yugi

''I believe that there are some details we need to discuss'' said Pegasus

''I believe,we do'' said Yugi and with that they all engaged in a conversation about Yugi's new job.

About half way into the conversation the doors to the throne room opened and a man with three coloured hair and crimson eyes entered...the question Yugi was about to ask died in his throat as he stared at the deviously handsome man standing in front of the him...

* * *

_** If you want to see how the hall looked... ...though I changed some of the things **_

_**Hope you like it..sorry for not posting anything for soo long**_

_**Pegasus ,Dartz ,Duke and Seto are all good guy here :)**_

_**-YF**_


End file.
